You Know You're Obsessed With Twilight If
by Lollipopleeches
Summary: This is my list of why I'm obsessed with the Twilight Saga. All numbers apply to me, except for the Jacob-loving ones. Review the story with the numbers that apply to you, then compare them to other people!


**You know you're obsessed with Twilight if…**

**Hey! Get a pen and paper and write down the numbers that apply to _you_, then review this with your results!**

**Remember, all these things appeal to me, except for the Jacob-loving ones.**

1. You own every book in the Twilight Series.

2. You are going to own Breaking Dawn the night that it comes out.

3. You are going to a Breaking Dawn party at participating book stores.

4. You know every character in the books' name, face, and personality.

5. On June 20th you had a party at your house.

6. You know what is special about June 20th.

7. You are on a 'team' (Edward/Jacob)

8. You are on Team Edward

9. You are on Team Jacob

10. You own Eclipse Special Edition

11. You got Eclipse Special Edition the day that it came out

12. One of your talents is saying Edward's name in two different languages.

13. One of your talents is saying Edward's name backwards (without hesitation)

14. You support/don't support Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen.

15. You support/don't support Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan.

16. You have invited friends over to watch Harry Potter 4 with you just so you could scream every time you saw Cedoric's face.

17. Your last Christmas was Twilight-themed.

18. You can impersonate all voices from the book.

19. You roleplay.

20. You have an account on this website, on which you go crazy with the Twilight fanfics.

21. August 2nd, you swear on your life, will be the best frikkin day in history.

22. If Edward died you would totally jump off a bridge.

23. If Jacob died you would totally jump off a bridge.

24. If Bella doesn't marry Edward soon you're going to rip your arm off.

25. You count down each day til Breaking Dawn.

26. Every day you get up at exactly 8:00 am, no matter how tired you are, to wait for the next quote of the day.

27. You are keeping a journal filled with the Breaking Dawn quotes of the day.

28. You squeal with joy every time you see an add for Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn on myspace. Yeah. It happens.

29. You own the copy of Entertainment Weekly with the Twilight movie on the cover

30. You would kill someone for Breaking Dawn _right now._

31. You have over 5 fanfics of Twilight stored up in your little inbox companion thing on your computer.

32. You know exactly who Bree is.

33. You call Stephenie Meyer 'mom'

34. And you call Pancho, her husband, 'dad'

35. You know Pancho's real name.

36. You and your friends got into a huge argument over who got Edward/Jacob and ended up hating eachother for more than two days.

37. You now adore dogs more than ever before.

38. You personally don't mind moisqitos anymore. Or tics/lice/leeches. They are all in Edward's family, so we should respect them.

39. Sometimes you wonder why and how people _cannot_ be obsessed with Twilight.

40. You plan on skipping around at the Breaking Dawn party screaming 'I am the Twilight fairy!' while waving around your wand.

41. Everything you see, everything you hear, and everything you do, you can somehow relate it to the Twilight Saga.

42. Nothing in the world, not even a bazzilionjillion dollars could make you burn your new copy of Breaking Dawn.

43. Johnny depp just isn't as great anymore. You find yourself kinda hoping that Edward Cullen would have played the role of Sweeney Todd. Cuz that just woulda been awesome.

44. You can't fall asleep unless you have Twilight or Eclipse in your arms. But not New Moon. Cuz that gives you scary dreams.

45. You can recite practicly any line from the Twilight saga in everyday coversation, and you can make it make sence, too.

46. Human Velocity just isn't fast enough for you. You have to pretend to be a vampire in Phys-Ed class. Which gets you a C because you steer clear from all humans in contact sports, and when you try to run at the speed of light, you rather knock into people or end up tripping and having to go to the Nurse's office for a band-aid.

47. You put duct tape all over your favorite jeans and took sharpie so you could write "EDWARD CULLEN" or "JACOB BLACK" (Eddie's my chice.) all over the duct tape. Voila. You now have silver jeans with Edward's (or Jacob's) name on them!

48. You have read this far in the list, and have found yourself nodding and laughing at some parts.

49. You are quite sad that this is ending, And you are probably screaming at your computer, "No! Don't end! No!"

10.You are now ultra-depressed because this fanfiction is over. Well, no worries. Because a "You Know Your Obsessed With Twilight If **2**…" is coming out, and it will be even more extra-spectacular! c:

**That's for reading! Now review this fanfiction with all the numbers that apply to you. My numbers are all of the above except for the jacob-loving ones. Thanks to Kirstin (photoshoppedflaws) for helping me out with it.**


End file.
